Miss Granger
by FlamingToads
Summary: Hermione is thrilled to finally be back at Hogwarts. So thrilled she didn't even sleep. What horrible misfortunes await for Miss Granger on her first day back. I thought I'd write a HerMin fic without an overdose of smut... So I toned it down a bit... Rated T for safty. I know! My summaries always suck! Don't remind me! Hope you all enjoy and have a terrifically awesome day!


**A/N: I'm tired… My brain wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this… So... Yeah… :3 I forgot to tell you I have a beta! So thank you MollyWeasleyIsOurQueen for being my beta! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Miss Granger**

Hermione Granger was thrilled to be back at Hogwarts. She was so excited for her new classes that she didn't sleep! Hermione was having a terrific first day back; she was absolutely giddy and had already been awarded thirty house points today. She knew that buying her school books early would come in handy.

She entered the Transfiguration room. She smiled ear to ear as she took a seat in front.

Minerva looked absolutely beautiful today. Of course, she looked beautiful every day. Hermione admired her professor. She was the best of the best. At least, that was what Hermione thought. She closed her eyes for just moment and thought about Minerva's long ebony curls, her slender figure, her high cheek bones and her lovely accent.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva shouted. Hermione shot up, opening her eyes. The rest of the class laughed as they exited the classroom. Hermione blushed lightly. Had she really slept during the whole class? _I'm such an idiot,_ she thought.

"Sorry professor. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Hermione grabbed her books to leave as quickly as possible, but one fell to the floor. "I closed my eyes for just a quick second and I didn't sleep at all last night." She sighed putting her books back on her desk.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger." Minerva bent down picking up her book. "It's your first time doing so. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She stepped closer. Hermione felt a bit nervous being this close to her favorite teacher. Hermione's eyes locked with Minerva's. She parted her lips to try and something, but nothing was said.

"I do believe you've gotten taller, Miss Granger." Minerva tugged onto Hermione's tie, pulling her closer. Hermione turned a violent red.

"Pro- professor…" Hermione's body seemed to shut down. It was as if Minerva's stare paralyzed her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Minerva asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "You're flushed and you seem tense." Minerva leaned closer, her eyes locked on Hermione. "I wonder if there's anything I can do to relax you."Minerva pressed her lips against her neck and whispered in her ear. "Miss Granger," she purred.

"Mmhmm?" she hummed closing her eyes and finally relaxing her stiff body. Minerva nibbled on her earlobe.

"Miss Granger," she said, this time a bit louder. Hermione completely shut down and began to fall.

"Miss Granger! Wake up!" Hermione nearly fell out of her seat causing the other students to laugh. "This is Transfiguration class, not nap time."

"I'm sorry, professor," Hermione said sorrowfully. _It was just a dream…_ she thought. _Of course it was just a dream, as if something like that would actually happen!_

"That'll be five house points from Gryffindor. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione sank down her chair still hearing her classmates laugh at her. Luckily for her the class ended shortly after the fact. Hermione rushed to get her stuff and leave but alas, fate was cruel.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to have a word with you before you go." Hermione closed her eyes. _Too late,_ she thought.

"Yes professor?"

"You know it's not like you to fall asleep in class, is something wrong? Perhaps you're not feeling well?"

"No, it's not that professor. I was just so excited to be back I didn't sleep all that much last night."

"Well I'm glad it's just that. Make sure you get some sleep tonight."

"Will do."

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor?"

"You've gotten taller since last year, haven't you?" Hermione blushed furiously hearing those words. "Hermione you're flushed and seem awfully tense. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Professor!" Hermione turned and paced to the door, "Really, I am, just tired is all."

Minerva rolled her eyes. _Something's not right with that girl,_ she thought.

**A/N: Have you ever had a fantasy/dream during a class? I did once. It was absolutely awful… xD I dreamt four of my teachers lip syncing the song Moulin Rouge. One of them happened to be male and he was dressed in drag. Class just isn't the same after you picture four of your favorite teachers wearing lingerie, fishnet stockings and high heels. **


End file.
